1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an industrial truck having a tiltable lifting mast, a first tilting cylinder, and a second tilting cylinder. The two tilting cylinders are of double-acting design and are connected hydraulically in parallel, with two hydraulic lines being provided for the purpose of supplying the tilting cylinders.
2. Technical Considerations
A generic industrial truck has been produced and marketed since 2002 in large numbers by Linde Material Handling under the designation Series 392. In this industrial truck, the tilting cylinders are arranged at the top, i.e., they connect the tiltable lifting mast in the upper region to a part of the vehicle frame which is in the form of a driver's cab. In order to supply the tilting cylinders, two supply lines are provided which open out at a distributor, which is fitted centrally between the tilting cylinders on the driver's protective roof of the driver's cab. From there, two head-side and two base-side supply branch lines lead to the two tilting cylinders, i.e., in each case, a head-side and a base-side supply branch line leads to the cylinder base and the cylinder head of the cylinder tube of the tilting cylinder.
The present invention is based on the object of providing an industrial truck of the type mentioned initially, which has a simpler design.